Exit 9B: My Version
by Superfan44
Summary: Rewrite of Exit 9B: 2 Months after the park is destroyed. Mordeci, Rigby, Margret and Eileen must get the other workers back to their normal state to stop the park from being turned into a highway, while getting help from a resistance group that seeks to stop Exit 9B from being completed. Some Mordeci/Margret.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys****, so here is**** my more epic version of the Regular Show episode "Exit 9B" which I thought was the most epic two part episode in the show. So it will involve Margret and Eileen as they are both with Mordeci and Rigby and travel with them using the time machine, and their will be a former protest turned resistance group made up of various Cartoon Network characters (old and new) that will help the group in the final battle scene. Enjoy yall.**

Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day at the park; none of the workers were in sight, at the front door of the house stood a young man, early twenties, he had a black t-shirt, jeans, and his head was an appearance of a goat with orange fur, goat like ears, and had two big horns on his head. Thomas was just a regular goat guy who had just gotten an internship at the park Where Mordeci and Rigby work so he could earn some money for college. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

"Hello?" he said as he knocked the door, nobody answered, so he decided to walk inside and see if anybody was inside "Benson, hello?" he said as looked around to see where everybody was, his phone rang in his pocket, Thomas picked it up and answered it.

"Hey mom" he said sine he knew his mom was calling him "Yeah it's my first day at my new internship…No I'm looking for them right now…Yeah I met everybody yesterday, they all seem pretty cool…Yeah, it's gonna be a really easy way to get 3 credits" Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard outside that shook the house "MOM HOLD ON" he yelled as he hung up the phone to go and see what was happening. When he opened the door, he saw explosions around the park, Benson, Pops, and High-Five ghost were running away from the forest as red lasers were flying out of the woods.

"Run, run!" Benson yelled as the lasers were flying straight at them. Then, High-Five was hit with a laser in his head and fell to the ground with his head sparking red for a few seconds, as did Benson, then pops. Skips jumped over a stone wall when a laser hit the ground and the explosion threw him off his feet but quickly rolled back up and kept running. Thomas soon saw the attacker coming out of the woods; he had a big brown beard on his face with bushy brown hair and was wearing sunglasses, a white shirt and tie, black gloves, and gray pants. Thomas quickly got off the porch and ran off to find a good place t hide. Meanwhile, Skips was still running until a laser hit the ground which caused him to lose balance and fall over, he looked up at the man with the laser gun.

"You" Skips said to the attacker "You won't get away with-" but before he could finish, he was shot by a laser and laid on the ground motionless with his head sparking red for a few seconds. Muscle man, who was hiding behind a trash can was scarred, and ran away from hiding yelling. Unfortunately, this caught the man's attention. So he cocked his laser weapon, aimed it at muscle man, and shot him in the head point black, making muscle man fall to the ground. Mordeci, Rigby, Margret, and Eileen were running as fast as they could with Mordeci holding their time machine and Rigby carrying a folder with a document inside.

"DUDE HURRY" Rigby yelled.

"I'M TRYING" Mordeci yelled as he was setting the time. The man fired lasers at them but missed.

"Mordeci hurry up" Margret said as they ran. Mordeci turned the top of the time machine, and a laser hit the ground that set the four flying into the air as a green light glowed and they were gone. The man walked past the area, with the park employees lying motionless on the ground.

"You should have sold it to me when you had the chance" The man said as he put his gun away and took out a remote control box. He pressed the button and pulled down the switch as explosives were set off on the house. He laughed evilly as the house crumbled into a wreck leaving nothing left, then a dark black and red cloud started to form over what was left of the house. Thomas crouched behind the bench as he saw what was happening, and he knew that it was the start of something bad.

**Ok, so that's the end of the Prologue, I will have the resistance appear in the next chapter. Please review for me before you leave, I will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1: 2 Months Later

**Alright, so here is the next chapter for my rewrite of Exit 9B, it basically shows us the park employee's new jobs and Identities, as well as the scene that shows the construction site and Mordecai and Rigby's (As well as Margret and Eileen's) arrival, except in this version, there will be a sabotage done by several members of the Resistance. And when they hide in the area, they witness the group's arrival.**

Chapter 1

(2 Months Later)

After the destruction of the park the bearded man had taken all of the park employees and had implanted new Identities and fake memories so that they wouldn't try to stop the construction of a highway that is called Exit 9B. Skip's Place (which is an auto repair shop) was busy as usual, people coming in to check on how their cars were doing and what damage there was. Skips came to the waiting area where customers were sitting and waiting for their name to be called.

"Let's see" Skips said looking at the list "Pop's, we got a Pop's here" he looked out into the area to find Pops in some sort of Zoo keeper outfit reading a mustache monthly magazine and he looked up to skips "You Pop's?"

"Indeed" Pops replied.

"Car's ready" Skips said "Sign here" he held out the paper on the board as Pops signed it.

"I hope she wasn't any trouble Mr., Mr., Skips" he said finding his nametag on his uniform.

"Not really, just an oil change" Skips replied.

"Oh splendid" said Pops satisfied as he ran to his car while Skips called out the next person who was waiting. Pops got into his car and pulled out of the station, he turned on the radio which was playing classical music that he liked. Muscle Man was standing on the sidewalk looking at his pocket watch, he had his hair combed back, wearing a professor's clothing and had glasses.

"Come on" He said waiting for the crosswalk to turn green; he needed to get to his lecture on quantum mechanics which he was teaching some students at a university. When the walk signal turned on he walked out onto the streets. Suddenly, Pops was driving his car straight down the street and Mitch saw him coming straight for him. He yelled which caught Pops attention and he slammed the breaks before he could run into him.

"What the heck old man!" Mitch yelled in anger. Pops just backed up, turned to his side, and started to drive away.

"Sorry" Pops called out as he drove away, but Mitch threw his briefcase at the car as it drove down the street.

"I'll find out who you are!" he yelled. He went over to the street to pick up his case. As he got up, he jumped back when he saw a ghost with a single hand with a red cap and two pizzas.

"Hey mister, do you know the way to the park?" High Five Ghost asked.

"Uh, hello I almost died; besides, I don't have time to tell you, I'm late for my lecture on quantum mechanics" Muscle man said as he walked towards the university.

"Psst, brainiac" he said to himself as he saw a sign that showed the way to the park. High-Five ghost floated towards the door to the park which had become a construction site for Exit 9B. Fives knocked on the door with his spare hand, and the door opened to reveal Benson, who was in a construction workers outfit.

"You're not the usual pizza guy" Benson said surprised.

"I'm new" Fives aid giving Benson the pizza's "That'll be $12.95" Once Benson was done paying for the pizza's, five's handed him the pizza's and closed the door. He rushed through the construction site of Exit 9B to the bearded man who was going over some construction plans with a worker. At the same time, a small group of people, Finn, Jake, Johnny Test, Wyatt, Lyle, and Donte snuck into the area and setting explosives near several cranes and bull dozers, and then they rushed to a good area to hide.

"Do you think these explosives will work?" asked Finn.

"Yeah don't worry, my sisters said that they will only destroy the machines and not the workers" replied Johnny.

"Let's just hope we'll pull this off" said Wyatt.

"The pizzas have arrived sir" Benson said walking up to the bearded man.

"Excellent, Thomas come" he said to the intern Thomas, who was listening to music on the wreckage of the old house and took the pizzas from Benson.

"Sir do you think I could have some pizza?" Benson asked the man.

"What, pizzas for winners, you're not a winner Benson you're a slacker, now get back to work!" The man ordered.

"Yes sir" Benson replied as he ran off to continue working on the construction.

"Intern, pizza" the man said as he opened his mouth, and Thomas took a slice out of the box and fed it to the man as he laughed manically. Suddenly, an explosion was heard from the distance as a several cranes and bulldozers. Then the small group ran with Johnny firing a laser weapon, and Lyle using his sceptor to cover the group. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, they were gone.

"Ugh, it's those rebels again" the bearded man replied "Benson, make sure that the new guards and security is installed pronto"

"Yes sir" Benson replied to the man. The six rebels were hiding near the cement dumpers and were currently catching their breath.

"That was a close one man" said Jake.

"Yeah, now we gotta get back to the hideout" said Donte. Suddenly, a green light flashed above them. Then, Mordecai, Margret, Rigby, and Eileen fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh, my chest" Mordecai said with a groan.

"Mordecai are you ok?" Margret asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said to her. Then, he felt something on his chest and got up to see that the time machine was broken in two and shorted out "Aw man"

"Mordecai, Rigby is that you guys?" Finn asked them.

"Finn, Jake what are you doing here" Mordecai said.

"And who are those guys" Rigby asked the others.

"I'm Johnny" the guy with blonde hair responded.

"I'm Wyatt" he replied "And these are my friends, Lyle and Donte"

"Hey what happened to the park" Eileen asked. The other four looked around and saw the huge construction site that was in front of them.

"Oh shoot, the freeway is almost done" said Mordecai "This is bad"

"Shh, somebody's coming" said Jake. They all got behind the cement dumpers as a few construction workers walked by, but fortunately, they didn't see the group.

"Phew, that was close" said Mordecai "We can still fix this"

"But the space time thingy is broken" said Eileen.

"We don't need it anymore" Mordecai said to them "Rigby, you still got the document?" Rigby nodded his head and held it up for them to see.

"Wait, what's in that document anyway?" Lyle asked.

"We'll tell you, but first we gotta find Skips" Mordecai said. They all got up and headed towards Skips old house that was near the park. When they arrived, they found that it was all boarded up with nobody home.

"Skips" Mordecai called out "Skips you there? Hello"

"He's not here" Rigby said after he looked through the window. Then, Wyatt's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah" he said answering it "Oh yeah we set them off just like you told us to…Well, we found these four people and they say they know how to solve our problem…Yeah, we'll be there in a little bit" He hung up his phone "He wants us back at the hideout"

"Who?" asked Margret.

"The leader of our group" said Jake "Since you guys showed up you need to come with us"

"Alright, we'll go" said Mordecai. Just as they were walking away, Finn looked on the ground a saw a business card that said _Skips Place _Which he picked up from the ground and looked at; he wondered if this was the Skips guy they were talking about.

"Hey Finn, you coming" said Jake

"Yeah wait up" Finn said rushing to the group while putting the business card in his pocket and went with the rest of the group to the resistance's hide out.

**Alright, so I know at the beginning it sounds a lot like it did in the episode, but I did manage to add in some new things as well. I hope you enjoyed it, please review for me and I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, so when we last left off, we saw Mordecai, Rigby, and the girls arrive 2 months after the park was taken over, and now they are heading with several members of the resistance group to the forces hideout with the leader who (Spoiler Alert) knows them, even though he is an OC. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and please review for me once you're done. And just so you know I reedited it to have the resistance be regular humans, just to make it original enough.**

Chapter 2

Mordecai, Rigby, Margret, Eileen and the rest of the group walked down the bad street near the construction site with their weapons hidden. They stopped at a building that was about six stories, looked old, and had several keep out signs on the wall.

"This is our hideout" said Finn "I know it's not much, but we stay safe here"

"So what do you guys do anyway?" asked Margaret.

"We'll explain once we're inside" said Wyatt. Derek walked up to the front door and whispered some kind of password which the person on the other side of the door acknowledged and opened the door to let them inside. They walked through the old building and found that it was a whole base filled with various people and heroes, as they walked to the leaders office, Derek explained who they were and what their purpose was.

"So who exactly are you people, and what do you do?" Eileen asked.

"We have been trying to stop the construction of Exit 9B for weeks" said Finn "We started out as a simple protest group that help charities and protests, but they weren't doing anything. When we learned what the true purpose of the highway was, we decided to take the more offensive approach and fight to save the park".

"We call ourselves the resistance" said Peter "We've been destroying their construction tools, cutting off their deliveries, and doing anything we can to mess with them"

"Whoa, cool" Rigby said.

"Yeah, that seems like the right thing to do" said Margret

"Ok, here we are" said Wyatt. Sure enough, they got to a door which looked like a normal entrance which the group assumed was the leader's office. They opened the door, and in the shabby office, was a guy, late twenties, who had black hair, and had a camouflage army t-shirt.

"So, how was the attack" said the man.

"It went pretty good" Finn said, they looked at the group and figured that some introductions were needed.

"Oh yeah, Mordecai, Rigby, this is Blake, he established himself as our leader about a month ago when his friend told him about our situation and he has provided some of his friends from the Marines to help us"

"So, Finn told me that you two have something that can stop this" The police man said to Mordeci and Rigby.

"We do" Mordecai replied "Rigby, show him the document" Rigby nodded and held up the folder that he was carrying.

"Bam" Rigby said as he gave the ma the folder "It declares the park a historical land mark, we just need everybody who worked at the park to sign it, and then it will be against the law to build Exit 9B, decreed from city hall, yo" The man looked at the document with interest and knew that the solution has finally come.

"Well, I think we just found the solution to our problem" Blake said to his son and his friends.

"Easier said than done" Mordecai said "The problem is we don't know where the rest of the park employees are, and we can't find Skips"

"Wait, I have a card that I found earlier" said Finn "I think it might help us" he took out the card that had the logo for Skip's place and showed it to Mordecai and Rigby, who both looked at each other.

"Alright, let's do this" Mordecai said to his 3 friends as they walked out.

A few hours later, the group arrived at Skip's place which was quiet since there were no customers around.

"Alright, here it is" Mordecai said.

"So will he even remember you guys?" asked Margret.

"I don't know, but we'll at least try" Mordecai said as they walked up to the door.

"We'll wait right here" Eileen said to him. The two friends walked in to find a man who was working on a car from the bottom, much of his upper body was covered.

"Hey man, do you know where we can find Skips?" Mordecai said to the man, then he came out and revealed himself to be Skips.

"I'm Skips, whose asking" he said to them.

"Skips" Mordecai and Rigby said at the same time, happy to see their friend.

"Yeah, who are you" Skips said to them.

"Dude it's us, Mordecai and Rigby" Mordecai said to him.

"I don't know you" he said to them as he got up.

"Dude he's been brainwashed" Rigby said to Mordecai.

"Remember, we were co-workers at the park" Mordecai said.

"Eh, I've never worked at any park" Skips said to them, and started walking to his toolshed.

"Do you remember that evil bearded guy then" Rigby said "He must have scrambled your brain, he was gonna laser our brains too but we escaped through a hole and space time" he then mimicked a sound of explosions and zipping.

"We think about two months have passed since then" Mordecai said "And now he's building a free-way on the park, our park"

"You gotta help us stop him" Rigby said, Skips was still not convinced.

"Exit 9B is gonna make a huge difference in people's lives" Skips said to them "How else are people gonna get from south west 85 to south west 85B, you need some help with your car, I'm your guy, otherwise, get outta here"

"That's not the Skips we know" Rigby said to him.

"I don't know you" Skips said to him in anger.

"Skips we know you're in there snap out of it" Rigby said before slapping him in the face. This cause Skips to finally snap and roared as he grabbed both of them by the neck and held them up against the wall. Margret and Eileen saw this and rushed over to where they were.

"What's your game?" Skips asked angrily to them as he held them up.

"You gotta remember Skips" Mordecai said to him.

"Who do you work for?" he asked again.

"Well, technically you're one of our bosses" Mordecai said while trying to breath.

"You lie" he said to them.

"Stop it you're hurting them" Margret said trying to intervene.

"Another one, get outta here" Skips said to the two girls.

"Wait" Rigby said which caught Skips attention "We know why your name is Skips, remember the only woman you ever loved" Then, Skips started to have a flashback of the time he spent with that woman, then he started to have a flashback all of his memories of the park started to come back to him until he fully remembered who he was. After he saw what he was doing and let go. Mordecai and Rigby fell to the floor catching their breath while Margret and Eileen rushed over to comfort them.

"Mordecai, are you ok?" Margret asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said to her and then looked at Skips "Skips?" he was walking in a corner with his hand on his head catching a few breaths and taking a moment to think. When he finished, he took his hand down and turned to his friends.

"Tell me everything" Skips said to them.

As they walked back to the resistances base, Mordecai explained to Skips everything they know about the bearded man and how he took the park, and also how they met with the resistance group who agreed to help them take back the park. When they arrived at the base, they went through the large area to the main office where the leader was talking to two supporters.

"Well, I see you've gotten your friend back" Blake said to them "Did he sign the document?"

"He's going to" said Mordecai. Just then, Skips walked in, now out of his uniform, then Blake recognized him.

"Skips, is that you?" Blake asked surprised. Skips looked at him.

"Blake, I haven't seen you in quite a while" Skips said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Rigby asked confused.

"Yeah" replied Blake "I met him when I was a kid at a carnival who helped me find my parents, I didn't think you'd be working at the park"

"I've had some good times there" Skips said before signing the document.

"Alright, one down four to go" Finn said.

"Yeah, but we've got one problem" Mordecai said "If they gave Skips a new Identity, then who knows where everybody else is"

"I know where we can look" Skips said as he gathered everybody in a circle to discuss what the next step was going to be.

**Alright so that's the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review for me, and I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, so when we last left our hero's, they had restored Skip's memories, now they are about to sneak into the construction site (with some help) and see if they can find the new identities of their co-workers. I have decided to include the characters from Ninjago in this chapter since they are related to cartoon network, and are sneaky please review when you're done. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

The construction site was quiet as usual, although there were a few guards patrolling the area after all the workers had left. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and five ninjas were sneaking through the site, avoiding cover so they can make their way to the main trailer.

"Are you sure this is the right place" Kai said as they came up to the trailer.

"Yeah, we're sure" said Mordecai "We saw it when we came here" They all snuck pass the site and entered the trailer. Then, they started to look around to see if they could find anything that can tell them about the park employees new Identities. Skips walked up to the door and picked the lock with a screw driver. It was dark inside so he turned on a flashlight and they all opened the drawers and started searching through the files.

"There's gotta be thousands of these things" Rigby said.

"Yeah, no kidding" Cole replied. They kept looking until Mordecai found what looked to be the right one.

"Is this what we're looking for?" he asked as he held it up for them to see. Skips walked over to him and opened the files.

"Yeah, this is it" Skips said "It's the case files on everybody's new Identities, and it looks like Benson is the only one who still works at the park" Suddenly, they all heard sounds coming from the front door, and they knew that somebody was trying to get in.

"Benson, why didn't you lock this door" somebody said outside.

"But, I did lock it" Benson replied to him.

"Oh you locked it" The man replied mockingly "I guess that's why the handles turning, and I suppose if I push this it will slide right open

"Oh no, somebody's coming" Jay said.

"Quick, in here" Mordecai said as he opened the door to a closet and they all went inside as the door slid open to reveal the bearded man who turned the lights on, with Thomas and Benson following behind him.

"Well what do you know, you forgot to lock it" The man said to Benson.

"I could have sworn I locked it" Benson said to the man "I won't let it happen again"

"Next time it happens your fired, got it?" the man said to him "Thomas get me some coffee" Thomas went over to the coffee pot and pulled out the container with a cup to pour it in.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him lock it" Thomas said to him.

"Nobody asked you Thomas" The man said angrily "I could fire you any time I want, just like I can fire Benson any time I want, isn't that right Benson" Suddenly, he turned to the closet door and supposedly saw it was a crack open "Why is that open?"

"He knows" Rigby whispered before Mordecai and Skips covered his mouth so that he wouldn't say anything else. Then, the man started walking closer to the door and the guys started to get nervous. Until his foot kicked a drawer close and they realized that they were safe.

"Break time's over" the man said as he walked to the door and shut it behind him as he walked out, then Benson went over to the door and opened it as he and Thomas walked out, turned off the lights and the door closed. The crew, who were still hiding inside, sighed of relief and went out of the closet while Mordecai picked up the files that were still on the desk.

"Alright, let's get outta here" said Kai and they all snuck out of the trailer and headed back to the main base.

Back at the base, Blake looked at the files of their friends and figured that with Mordecai and Rigby, bringing them back was going to be easy.

"So I suspect that you guys know things that can bring them back" Blake said to them.

"Yeah, we just mention something from their old life to them and they'll go back to the way they were before" Mordecai said to them.

"Are you sure it will work?" he asked.

"It worked on Skips" Margret said to them.

"Alright, I'm gonna send in some of my best guys to come with you, you will each lead one group to find each person, and explain stuff you know about your friends so they can help" Blake said to them.

"Sounds good" said Mordecai. As they walked out of the room to get some rest, Margret went over to Mordecai so they could talk.

"Mordecai, I just wanted to talk to you" Margret said to him.

"Yeah Margret, go right ahead" Mordecai said.

"While you were gone, I was thinking" she said "Maybe I could come along with you on this, it's not so dangerous and I can help"

"Sure" Mordecai said "So… Do you think we can, you know, when all of this is over?"

"You mean, like a date" Margret asked him.

"Yeah, like that" Mordecai replied shyly.

"Sure, that would be good" Margret said with a smile. They both looked at each other for a bit before they heard Rigby call out.

"Hey guys, are you coming or what?" Rigby yelled from the distance.

"Yeah, we're coming" Mordecai yelled back. They both looked at each other one more time before they both headed off to meet the groups that they would bring along to bring their friends back.

**Alright, that's the end of the chapter, sorry for the delay, I was just so caught up with school work and everything, but I promise I will make it up to all of you. I will update as soon as I can, make sure you leave some reviews before you leave. See ya latter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright, so here is the next chapter for my Exit 9B story. I have been working hard on this and I need more reviews so that I can continue. I hope you enjoy it, please leave some reviews when you're done**

Chapter 4

Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest of the group walked in to the room which several people were sitting down in seats. They saw Finn and Jake in the room, along with several other people that they hadn't met before. One was a slime man with big ears and nose, an oddly shaped chin and a long, thick brown mustache, he had a rainbow colored helicopter hat and was wearing white shirt with black pants and rainbow colored suspenders, high socks and black shoes. Another one was a tall Bunny with big ears and white gloves, and the others were a large rock monster wearing a kitchen apron, and Johnny Test.

"Mordecai, Rigby, these guys will come along with you to retrieve your friends" Blake said to them.

"Cool thanks" Mordecai said to him "And who are you guys"

"I'm Uncle Grandpa" The man replied.

"Rada rada rada" The rock monster said. Mordecai and Rigby looked confused, as they didn't understand what he just said.

"He said his name is schnitzel" said Blake.

"Oh, ok" Mordecai said to him.

"I'm Bugs Bunny" The rabbit said.

"And you know Johnny" Blake said.

"Nice to meet all of you" Margret said.

"Alright Mordecai" said Blake "The floor's yours" Mordecai nodded as he walked up to the stage to present the task at hand.

"Alright, listen up, you've all been facing the problem with Exit 9B but there is a way to solve this" he said as he turned on a slide show. The first picture was that of the document "This document declares the park a historical land mark and is signified to shut down Exit 9B, we just need everybody who worked at the park to sign it, but there's one problem" he then turned the pictures of all of their friends and their new Identities "Most of the workers have been brainwashed and given new Identities, but with these files we will be able to track them down"

"How are we gonna bring them back to who they use to be?" asked Uncle Grandpa raising his hand.

"We're all gonna be divided into three different groups, and we will each lead the group and explain what could trigger their memories and bring them back" Mordecai replied to them.

"Alright, let's make the groups" said Blake "Schnitzel and Uncle Grandpa, you two go with Rigby and fetch Pops"

"You got it" Uncle Grandpa replied.

"Rada" said Schnitzel.

"Alright, Johnny Test and Bugs Bunny, you two go with Mordecai and Skips and fetch Muscle man"

"No Problem" Bugs replied.

"Sure thing" Johnny said.

"And Eileen" Blake said "You take Finn and Jake and go get High-Five Ghost. After you guys have collected each employee, you will meet in a certain area to sign the document" he then gave Mordecai the document so that he could hold on to it.

"Wait, what about me?" asked Margret.

"Margret" said Mordecai "I didn't want to tell you this, but you're not coming along with us"

"What? I want to come" Margret said.

"I'm sorry, but I just want you to be safe" Mordecai said.

"Aw, that's sweet of you, I just want to come" Margret said.

"I know" Mordecai said "But I think it would be best if you stay here"

"Alright fine" said Margret "But make sure you come back"

"Don't worry, I will" Mordecai. They both looked at each other until they heard a voice call out to them.

"Come on let's go" said Skips.

"Alright, I'm coming" said Mordecai before taking one last look at Margret. As he and Skips walked out with the rest Rigby went over to find Uncle Grandpa and Schnitzel, until he saw something that made him jump.

"Jump on we gotta go" Uncle Grandpa said. They were both on top of a giant tiger that looked so realistic to the actual animal.

"A giant realistic Tiger?!" Rigby said shocked (Minutes later up in the air) "That flies!?" he said as they were flying to the air. He turned to Uncle Grandpa.

"Are you some sort of wizard" he asked him.

"No" he said. They all looked around up in the Sky until Schnitzel saw where Pops was.

"Rada, rada rada rada" He said. Unfortunately Rigby didn't understand what he said.

"What did he say?" Rigby asked Uncle Grandpa.

"He said he see Pops right down there" Uncle Grandpa replies pointing down to the city butterfly sanctuary.

"Alright, take us down" said Rigby. With that, Uncle Grandpa brought the giant realistic flying tiger down and crash landed it into the grass. They all got off and walked towards Pops.

"So how do I get his memories to come back again?" asked Uncle Grandpa.

"Just give him this lolly pop and say this to him" Rigby said before giving something to him and whispering something into his ear.

"Welcome to the city butterfly sanctuary, admission is free, although donations are greatly appreciated" Pops said to the visitors.

"Ahem" Uncle Grandpa said to get Pops' attention. Rigby nodded to him "Will you take a butterscotch ripple" he said holding the lollipop up for him to see. At that moment, Pops started to have a flashback moment, remembering who he was until he fully regained his memories. Pops smiled and took the lollipop and laughed.

"I remember" Pops said happily "Jolly good show"

"Thank you, thank you" Uncle Grandpa said to him while Rigby took out the walkie talkie.

"Yo Mordecai, Skips, we got Pops back" he said.

"Good, we're going to get Muscle Man right now and we'll meet at Skips place so that we can have them sign the document" said Mordecai.

"Alright man" Rigby said "See you there"

(University Classroom)

Muscle Man was in the middle of his class with the other students listening to his lesson.

"And, as you can clearly see, C=8" he said to his students while drawing on the chalkboard "Any questions?" he saw a hand belonging to Mordecai being raised "Yes in the back"

"Yeah, we we're just wondering" Mordecai said "Do you know who else is C=8"

"Hmm, well actually yes I do" Mitch said before taking his glasses off "It's my mom" as soon as he said that, he went through the memory regain process and saw moments from his past life until he fully remembered. After that, he rustled up his hair to what it used to be and wiled out, flipping the desk upside down while everyone in the room (except Mordecai and his group) were surprised at his sudden change of behavior.

"Eat it egg heads class is dismissed!" He yelled out. He then ran around yelling before bursting through the doors of the class room and running out of the lecture.

"Alright, we got Muscle Man" Mordecai said through the walkie talkie "Now we have two more left.

"I'm on it" Eileen said through her talkie as she, Finn, and Jake went to get High-Fives.

(Trailer park)

High-Five Ghost was floating down the streets to what looked like an old trailer with a pizza that was sent to be delivered to. Just as he was about to knock the door, it flew right open, but the people inside (Eileen, Finn, and Jake) grabbed him and pulled him into the trailer. They forced him onto the ground and knocked the Pizza out of his hand while Finn held his hand up into the air ready to bring it down.

"No!" Fives yelled, thinking that they were gonna hurt him. The hand went down, but instead of hitting his face, it hit his hand that was right on his head, giving him a high-five. Fives then started to go through the memory regaining process. Once his memories returned, they let him go and he floated up to the air and yelled out in victory.

"Mordecai, Rigby, we've got Fives" Eileen said into the walkie talkie.

"Good, we'll all meet at Skips place so that they can sign the document" Mordecai said.

"But what if they try to send somebody after us?" Rigby asked.

"Don't worry dude, Blake sent some protection just in case" Mordecai replied "Make sure everybody makes it" he said before signing off.

"Alright guys let's go" Eileen said to Finn and High-Five Ghost.

"Yeah, wait were's Jake?" Finn said. They turned around to find Jake with the pizza box in one arm (the pizza was still in good condition) and a slice of pizza in the other. He was about to take another bite until he saw everybody in the room looking at him.

"What? You can't let good pizza go to waste" Jake said as he took another bite. They all somehow shrugged in agreement and each took a slice as they walked out the door to meet with the rest of the groups.

**I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter. Oh and F.Y.I. for those of you who don't know who Uncle Grandpa is, he was a character that appeared once in an episode of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome in a story that Festro was telling, you can find both the original short it was based on, and the edited version of the episode he was in if you type in "Uncle Grandpa". Anyway I hope you liked it. Please leave some more reviews for me and I will continue.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, so everybody is back together, but there will be some shocking surprises that I may have for you. I will be able to include more cartoon network characters in for this chapter. Oh, and make sure you leave reviews for me when you're done, Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

(Skips' Place)

The three groups arrived at Skips' place repair shop just in time. Uncle Grandpa's giant realistic flying tiger landed near the garage door with Rigby, Uncle Grandpa, Schnitzel, and Pops on top of it. They all got off as they saw the other make it to the building.

"Alright, now let's get this document signed" said Mordecai as they all walked into the building with several resistance members guarding the entrance.

A few minutes later, Pops and High-Five Ghost had already signed the document and Muscle Man was signing his name in really big letters so that it could be the best out of all of the other signatures on the contract.

"Looks like my John Hancock's the biggest" Muscle Man said after signing it "Now give me a high five, cause I got a huge signature" he said to High-Five Ghost. Who gave him a high five "But seriously, how do we save the park?"

"We have to get Benson's signature" said Mordecai "The problem is he's always with that bearded man"

"Who is that tool anyway" Muscle Man asked.

"A contractor" Skips replied "He tried to buy the park countless times, so he can build a freeway there"

"But why must it be the park?" Pops asked "Why is it so important to this beard"

"That doesn't matter now" said Skips "What matters now is that we get Benson back to sign this contract"

"But we could get killed" said High-Five Ghost.

"That sounds pretty heavy bro" added Muscle Man. Just then, the Problem solvers, Horace, Roba, and Alfe busted in through the door looking worried as if something bad has happened.

"Dude what's wrong?" asked Rigby.

"We got a message from Blake" said Horace "The base has just been attacked"

"What?!" Mordecai said shocked "We have to get back there" he was starting to get worried, he wondered if Margret was ok since they had left her behind. So, everybody got out of the table and headed back to the base. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost got into the cart while everybody else got into their respective vehicles and they were off.

When they arrived back at the base, the front entrance to the building was a complete wreck. They all ran through the wreck and into the main building. They all went inside to find most of the area in a mess, vehicles were damaged and scorched, there were no casualties, although there were just a few people that had minor injuries but nothing more. Mordecai ran up to Blake who was trying to help reorganize the place and repair a few things.

"What happened here?" Mordecai asked Blake.

"Several men came in here" said Blake "They were here to get the files back, they probably didn't know that you guys were already gone, but everybody's ok"

"Where's Margret" said Mordecai.

"They took her" he said to him.

"What? How?" Mordecai asked, feeling concerned.

"The men had gotten the files in the room, Margret was hiding in there and one of them spotted her" Blake explained "She tried to run, but the man shot her with some sort of laser weapon which stunned her, then they just picked her up and ran off with her" Mordecai was heartbroken, he knew that they had probably brainwashed her by now and made her a servant… No slave to that bearded guy.

"And you just let them run away with her?" Mordecai asked shocked.

"I tried to stop them but they had me pinned down with weapon fire" Blake said "I'm really sorry about this"

"It's not your fault" Mordecai said with his head down "I should have brought her along in the first place"

"Well now we know what else you're fighting for" Blake said.

"What do you mean" Mordecai asked him.

"You obviously have feelings for her" Blake said to him.

"Well, I care for Margret, but the park is our home" said Mordecai "So either we save the park, or we die trying, but I will get Margret back"

"So I guess it's finally time" said Blake.

"Yeah" Mordecai replied "It is". They both nodded and walked towards the others, who were helping the resistance members try to fix a few thing in the base.

"Everybody listen up" Blake said to get everybody's attention, and they all turned to him "I know that losing our base was a big bummer for us, but as of right now, we don't need it anymore, because we're taking the fight straight to them"

"That's right" said Mordecai "This is the park that's at stake, and I think it's time we either just get the park back or die trying" They all started to agree with him, and the leaders of each group started to stand up.

"So who's in on this" said Blake.

"We are" Finn and Jake said

"Count us in" Johnny and Dukey said.

"Sign us up" Hiccup said.

"I am honored to fight" replied Jack.

"As am I" replied Lion-O

"You can count on us" said Blossom.

"We're also in on this" said Grim.

"I'm with you too" said Ben.

"We're in too" said Wyatt.

"So are we" said Festro.

"You've got us as well" said Kai as the other ninja's stood up. They all gathered around Blake and the others and knew that the time has come.

"Alright, we stop this man and save the park or we die trying" said Blake as they all placed their hands in the circle "1,2,3" So they all raised the hands and shouted their own thing at the same time.

"For the park!" Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost shouted.

"Jolly good show" Pops exclaimed.

"Get the contractor" Skips added in while everybody else shouted their own battle cries at the same time. Then, awkward silence filled the room and everybody looked at each other and lowered their hands slowly.

"We could've planned that better" said Rigby. Then, everybody started to think the same thing and spoke saying that they all agree with what Rigby said.

A few hours later, every single member of the resistance were hiding outside of the construction site, watching as the highway was nearly almost finished. Blake, Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest of the park employees stood behind the entrance to the park while everybody else was standing by them.

"Alright everybody listen up" said Blake "Me and the park employees are going in to see if we can get the last person to sign this paper, if anything goes wrong or we get caught, I will sound this siren and that's when you guys come in" he then took out an air-horn showing it to everybody else "Alright then, let's move, and wait for my signal" Then, Blake, Mordecai, Rigby and the others started to sneak into the construction site as they hid behind a few giant tubes and stopped to strategize.

"Ok, Margret and Benson could be anywhere" said Mordecai "First we have to find Margret and see how to get her memories back, then we'll just need to get Benson's signature and this will all be over" he turned to Blake and Skips "Blake, you take Skips, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost and go around back"

"You got it" said Blake and Skips nodded in agreement.

"Me, Rigby, Pops and Eileen will go that way" Mordecai said "And whatever you do, don't get caught"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here" They heard someone say. They all turned around to see Thomas standing there looking at them.

"Thomas, what's your problem, you trying to give us a heart-attack" said Muscle Man.

"I have to be here, I need the credits for school" said Thomas "You guys gotta go: The new manager" Mordecai walked over to him.

"We're not leaving" said Mordecai "You gotta tell us where Margret is"

"And you have to tell us where Benson is so we can get his signature" said Blake. Thomas just stood there looking scarred, as if he was trying to hide something.

"Thomas" said Rigby trying to get his attention.

"Thomas, where's Margret" said Mordecai.

"Uh… Right behind you" Thomas said to him. Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen turned to see Blake, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost getting bagged by several construction workers and security guards. Then, Margret stepped out, she was now wearing a black female security guard uniform with black long pants and black sun glasses which she took off and handed to a guard that was right next to her.

"Get all of them" Margret said to the guards and construction workers "And bring them to the boss"

"Oh no" Mordecai said as he saw his crush acting like this. Skips, Pops and Eileen were then bagged as well and he turned to her "Margret wait, you can't do this" but he was too late, she snapped her fingers and two more people came up from behind and bagged both of them.

**Phew, I'm finally done with the chapter. I got the inspiration of Margret being brain washed from another Regular Show fanfic called "Missing" by UnKnownSalvation. The battle will be coming shortly, and not only will the past Regular Show villains will be coming out of the portal, but villains from other cartoon network shows that had been defeated as well. I hope you guys enjoyed this, oh and make sure you PLEASE leave some reviews for me. I will update the next chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, so this is it, the final battle is almost here, It will play out like it did in the show except the villains that come out of the portal will not only be all of the villains from Regular Show, but a few villains from other cartoon network shows as well that had been defeated. Make sure you guys leave reviews for me when you're done reading, Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Mordecai, Rigby, Blake, Eileen, and the other park employees heard maniacal laughter as the bags covering their heads were removed from their heads. They found that they were all up their neck in cement in the middle of the highway which had already hardened, making it hard for them to more or get out. They all looked up to see that the laughter came from the bearded man who was standing right behind the worm hole with Margret at one side, and Benson at the other, with Thomas standing near as well.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" the man said "A couple of protesters trespassing on private property. What? You're not a huge fan of Exit 9B? Let me guess: you stuck yourself in that cement so we'll stop building, hmm? Well I'm afraid that isn't going to work. In fact. You're one of the final components of its completion" he laughed again before turning to Margret "Oh and Margret, you did an excellent job, I could use people like you"

"Thank you sir" Margret said with an evil grin. As everybody tried to struggle out of the cement with little success, Mordecai was seeing how Margret had clearly been brainwashed, and then, he finally snaps.

"Dude what's your deal?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, what's your beef with the park" said Muscle Man.

"Beef?" The man said "I have no beef with the park, my "beef" is with Mordecai and Rigby?!" he pointed towards both of them.

"Us?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"But we don't even know you" Rigby added.

"Perhaps not in my current form, but maybe this will jog your memory" The man said. He then seemed to be trying to push something in his body. Then, all of a sudden, his clothes and body suddenly wrinkled up and fell to the ground and only his head was floating in midair, everybody gasped in horror, but also with confusion while Margret and Thomas were surprised as well.

"That's right" said the head "I'm the son of universe renold gaming champion Garrett Bobby Ferguson: GARRETT BOBBY FERGUSON JR.!"

"Is this just because we beat your dad's universe record" Mordecai asked remembering that day.

"No, it's because you blew him up!" said GBF Jr. "You think you can just go around exploding people's dads?"

"But that wasn't our fault" said Mordecai.

"Yeah it was just a side-effect of getting schooled so hard" Rigby said.

"Silence" GBF Jr. said "Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. was a kind loving father, with a heart as big as his head, and he's gone because of you"

"Good one dudes" Muscle Man said to Mordecai and Rigby. GBF Jr. continued on.

"When my freeway is complete, it will be a gateway to the fiery center of the earth, and then my dad along with everybody that you and others have ever destroyed will come back from beyond the grave to destroy everything you hold dear" he said to them before laughing manically "And now that I have a captive audience, I present Exit 9B" He exclaimed as the final piece of the freeway with two rods on each side was connected and the rods start to flash as the cloud turned into a gigantic red portal.

"We're too late" said Blake. Then, various villains started to come out of the portal. The Urge, Night Owl, Darthon, Strong John, No rules guy, the hot dogs, the zombies, the blonds, the Capicola Gang and other villains started to walk out of the portal. Some that they have seen before, and some that were not familiar to them that others had conquered, like Aku, The Boogie Man, Him, The Lich, Maldark, a trash troll, Skeleton soldiers, Nergal, Muma Ra and others came out as well.

"Oh no bro" Muscle Man said.

"This is bad" Rigby added. Then, all of the villains stopped as one more villain started to come out, everybody looked as the final thing to come out of the portal was Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr. himself.

"No way" Mordecai said amazed.

"Get ready for a universe serving of revenge" GBF Sr. said out loud. He then floated over to his son that was looking at him with pleasure.

"Father" GBF Jr. said to him

"Son, his father said to him. Then, they both groaned as they both started growing arms and legs while the park employees stuck in the cement made disgusted noises. When they finally finished growing, they started to give each other a hug.

"You're looking good son" GBF Sr. said to his son.

"Thanks" he replied before turning to the trapped group "Now what do you say we teach these park scum the meaning of revenge?"

"I'm gonna enjoy this" The Urge said while cracking his knuckles.

"These cowards die tonight" the leader of the hot dogs added.

"I think I'll take this opportunity to scare them to pieces" The Boogie Man added in.

"Let's show these folks a good time" said the leader of the Capicola Gang.

"I shall savor this moment for all eternity" said The Lich.

"Ah yes, we'll have so much friendly fun" added Nergal. The park employees desperately struggled to get out of the cement after seeing that they were doomed, but still, they couldn't get out.

"It's no use" said Rigby "We're gonna die"

"I'm scarred" said Eileen.

"We're surly done for" said Pops.

"I don't know about you guys" said Skips "I think it's rude not to invite your friends to the party" he then let out a whistle. They all looked to see the guardians of eternal youth fly in, along with Tech-Mo, Gary, Death, and the Basketball god all in Gary's flying car.

"Ello boys" Death said from the window.

"Whoa" Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen said in awe.

"Nice of you fellas to drop by" Skips said to them.

"Greetings park dwellers" The leader of the Guardians of eternal youth said before he used his laser rattle on the cement that the group was trapped in, and the cement was destroyed, allowing them to get up and face the massive army that was ahead of them.

"Huh! What is that supposed to be an army?" GBF Jr. asked them.

"Huh, yeah" his dad replied.

"Oh no, that's not an army" Blake said while taking his air horn out of his bag "This is" He then sounded the horn which sent the signal to everybody waiting outside. Once the sound went silent, the doors to the construction site blew open and every resistance members started pouring in through the entrance and rushed through the finished site until they were all behind Mordecai, Blake, and the rest of the group. So air support arrived also from helicopters to Dragons. Everybody was all here, all of them armed and ready to go.

**Ok, so the big battle is gonna be in the next chapter so stay tuned, and please make sure to review and I will continue updating until it is finished. See you later.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, so here it is at last, the big battle scene, I hope you guys are excited because it's gonna be really epic. Please review for me when you're done reading and stay tuned for the chapter after this, Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

After the resistance all arrived at the site and was behind the group, GBF Jr. and his dad looked at them with impression, but didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Looks like the odds are now eve" Blake yelled to GBF Jr.

"Even with that amount in numbers, you're still no match for us" GBF Jr. said to them.

"He's right" High-Five Ghost said to the group "We'll never defeat them"

"It's not about defeating them anymore" Mordecai said before walking up to the front of the group and army, turning to face them "It's about standing up to them and fighting. I for one am not just gonna hand over everything I care about to some floating head that wants revenge on us. I'm not backing down, and I don't think you oughta back down either. Today we fight! We fight for the park"

"Yeah" Rigby, Muscle Man and Eileen cheered out.

"Now whose with me?!" Mordecai yelled out and the group cheered "Whose with me?!" he said again and this time, everybody cheered, workers and resistance members all cheered as their raised their arms into the air, all ready to fight, all together.

"How touching" GBF Jr. said to himself sarcastically "Demon spawn of the underworld" the leader of the zombies moaned in reply "ATTACK!" Then, all of the zombies started to charge across the bridge towards where the group was.

"Weapons ready!" Blake called out to the army as he raised his assault rifle into firing position. Everybody raised their weapons, the Kids Next Door sector V raised their blasters, Neverfail raised their game weapons, and everybody else got out their own weapons ranging from swords, to blasters.

"Hold the line!" Mordecai shouted while raising his fist in the air to prevent anyone from making a move as the zombies charged at them "Hold the line!" The zombies started to get closer and closer to the group "Now!" everybody suddenly moved to either the right or the left as a giant wrecking ball which was controlled by Tech-Mo came flying in and hit a large amount of zombies, then Mordecai hit the head off one of the zombies, Rigby and Eileen killed several and Muscle Man and Skips rolled a giant pipe which sent a group of zombies flying off the bridge.

"Charge!" GBF Jr. yelled out. The group all looked as every single villain were all running towards them.

"Charge" Mordecai shouted into the air, then, everybody, both park workers and resistance members charged at the villains and started to fight them off.

"Ninja Go!" The ninja all yelled together as they activated their spinjitsu powers.

"Tulta Munelli!" Neverfail group cried out before charging off into the fight. Soon, lasers were flying in every direction, swords were swinging and fists were hitting into enemy faces. As the fight started to spread across the construction site, Mordecai turned to Rigby and Eileen.

"Guys, we gotta find Margret and get her back to her old self" Mordecai said to them.

"Let's go" said Rigby, and then they all went together through the site to find Margret while dodging and fighting several villains. A group of bad guys were running towards Skips, who was with the guardians.

"Now" Skips yelled as he raised both of his fists into the air, and the guardians raise their rattles into the heavens, and a beam of light zaps down onto Skips which places the Fists of Justice onto his arms, giving him the upper hand against his opponents as he takes out the group charging towards him with one punch. Mordecai was fighting the summertime song which was playing that really annoying song while it was fighting him, then, he takes his stick and breaks the song in half, messing up the song and making it fall to the ground dead, Rigby and Eileen ran up to Mordecai.

"Dude there's Margret" Rigby said pointing to Margret who was fighting several resistance members until she spotted Mordecai, Rigby and Eileen running towards her.

"Margret, you've been brainwashed" Mordecai said to her before she attempted to attack them by swinging a stick at them.

"You're on the wrong side Margret, we're your friends" Eileen said to her.

"Shut up" Margret said still not buying it.

"We're telling the truth" Mordecai said blocking her next attack

"The beard guy's evil" Rigby shouted to her. Suddenly, a girder on a rope flies straight towards them and knocks the four of them off the ramp and they fall to ground level away from the battle that was taking place on the highway. As Mordecai got up, he saw Margret charging straight at him, stick in hand and ready to strike.

"Margret wait" Mordecai said before dodging her attack "It's me, Mordecai, you work at the café, we see each other often there"

"Liar" Margret yelled as he continued to try to hurt him. While they were both fighting, Rigby and Eileen noticed something on the ground.

"What's that?" Rigby wondered, confused at what was on the ground.

"It's Margret's cell phone" Eileen said "It must have fallen out of her pocket when she landed" Rigby then remembered that song that Mordecai accidentally recorded one time that she liked and that gave him an Idea, he picked it up and turned to Mordecai .

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelled to him "I know how we can get Margret back!"

"How" Mordecai asked him.

"Use this" Rigby said before throwing the phone to Mordecai. He cached it in his hands and saw that it was her phone and quickly knew what Rigby was talking about. Suddenly, Margret was right in front of him and knocked him to the ground.

"Let's hope she didn't change her ringtone" Mordecai said to himself. Just as Margret was about to deliver the final blow, Mordecai found the message and pressed the replay button so that she could hear it and held it out as the song started playing.

_Hanging with Margret just-a feels so good like I knew it wou-ou-ould  
laughing together and-a having a blast and I hope it lasts forever!_

Margret heard the song and covers her head in pain as the thought was trying to get back inside her head allowing Mordecai to get back on his feet as he still held the phone out and the song continued to play.

_I can't believe how hot she is, makes my insides feel like nodded twists  
her pretty face and those long-long legs and I hope someday we are more than just friends!_

"Make it stop!" Margret yelled in pain still covering her head.

_Oh Margaret, Oh Margaret do you remember last night when our hands touched we we're grabbing for the dice and you were laughing and such_

"It's not enough" Mordecai yelled to Rigby_._

"Try to think of something else" Eileen said to him.

"What do you have in mind?" Mordecai asked her.

"I don't know just, show her how you really feel" Eileen said to him.

_When you rolled, you took your chance on me and maybe we can see how perfect we can be together you and me for all eternity._

"Here goes nothing" Mordecai said to himself. He went over to Margret, grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Margret tried to resist, but couldn't help it as the feeling of it started to cause a surge in her memories.

_Ok maybe that's a long, long time  
but a guy can dream can't I_

Just as the song ended, Margret pushed Mordecai away from her to depart from the kiss and she was still groaning a bit. Then, she started to remember moments of her life and moments of both her and Mordecai together until she fully regained her memories. She rushed over to Mordecai who was on the ground, and so did Rigby and Eileen.

"Mordecai, are you ok" Margret asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mordecai replied as he got back on his feet.

"Good to have you back Margret" Eileen said to her friend.

"Thanks Eileen" Margret said to her.

"Alright, now all we gotta do is find Benson and get him to sign this document" Mordecai said.

"Right" said Rigby "Where is Benson anyway"

"I don't know" Mordecai said. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise that came from above they all looked up and saw that a crane, which was controlled by Benson came down on them.

"Run" Mordecai yelled as they all ran out of the way of the crane just as it came down. They all ran away from it until Mordecai spotted the cart which was still in good shape.

"Quick, to the cart" Rigby yelled as they all reached the small vehicle and got inside it. Mordecai started it up and they were all off, being chased by the crane while they were trying to get their boss back to the way he was.

**Alright, so that's the end of the chapter, I will try to end the story in the next chapter, which means the next one may be very long. Anyway, please leave some reviews for me, and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok everybody, here it is, the final chapter of the story, and the longest at best. I'm glad that this story has been viewed by many of you fellow writers and hope that you are enjoying it so far, and please review for me, Enjoy. Also, I don't own Regular Show.**

Chapter 8

The cart was giving all the speed it got, but Benson was still behind them, and was extremely closer to them. In the backseat, Rigby and Eileen try to get him back to who he was before.

"Benson you're the boss of the park, how do you not remember that" Rigby yelled to him.

"Lies" Benson yelled back, still not buying it as he brought the crane down again.

"Look out!" Rigby said to Mordecai to alert the digger crane coming, in which he luckily dodged it as the crane continued its pursuit on the cart. Meanwhile, the construction site had become a battle ground, lasers and bullets were flying everywhere, and swords, mallets, and clubs were swung around. Blake was organizing his groups, telling which group should go where and who they should strike. He came up to Skips, who was still fighting with the fists of justice.

"How are you holding out" Blake asked him while reloading his weapon.

"I'm fine" Skips replied "I think the guys below need help down there" he pointed to the lower area around the highway, where the guardians of eternal youth, and several resistance members were engaged in a massive fire fight with a large amount of enemies.

"Are you gonna be ok up here?" asked Blake.

"Don't worry, Muscle Man and I got this" Skips said to him before he punched a construction worker in the face. Blake nodded as he came down the ladder and ran over to a wooden crate to use as cover before he came out and shot several rounds at some blondes and some zombies, until the destroyer of worlds appears and fires a giant laser shot from its eyes, causing an explosion, which Blake and the others manage to avoid. Then, the baby ducks appeared in super form alongside Lemon Chef, and a gigantic Suzan came out of the ground roaring. Both gigantic groups charged at each other with Lemon Chef firing at the destroyer of worlds, until they got too close which caused them to destroy each other. Then, Suzan and the giant super duck charged and started wrestling each other. After 10 seconds, the super duck grabbed Suzan and swung her to the bridge. When she slammed into the bridge, she landed on a wooden board which sent the duck collector, who was fighting pops, flying into the air. The super duck spotted their foe and remembered what he almost did to them.

"STEP OFF!" The super duck yelled before he karate chopped the duck collector in half. Meanwhile on the bridge, the No Rules guy was roller skating he way through the upper part of the battle towards skips.

"No rules" he said to Skips as he splashed the fists of justice with a cup of water causing them to spark up and Skips threw them off his arm and into the air just before they exploded. The no rules guy laughed as he skated away, but when he turned around, Uncle Grandpa was right in front of him.

"Good Morning" Uncle Grandpa said before an arm came out of his chin and punched the guy in the face, sending him flying straight towards the super duck which he caught. The duck then place the no rules guy in a porta-potty that he picked up, shook it, and then kicked it into the air, which was incinerated by a plane engine from a plane that was passing by.

Mordecai, Rigby, Margret and Eileen were being chased by Benson for a while, but when the four of them reached a muddy hill on the cart, they couldn't move up, so they tried to move in another direction, but Benson cornered them with the digger. Mordecai looked at the situation they were in and knew they were doomed.

"Benson don't do this" Mordecai begged "The Park means everything to you"

"He warned me you'd try to fill my head with lies" Benson said to them "Say goodnight" He then raised the digger crane up in the air and the group screamed for a moment before Benson started to bring the crane down. Mordecai hit the gas on the cart, but they are stuck in the mud which causes them to do donuts while they while out, giving Benson a flashback of Mordecai and Rigby doing a donut on the grass. He tries to shake the memory away from his head which caused the digger to slow down as the cart stopped so that the four friends could see what was going on. As the digger just bounced off the top of the cart, Mordecai realized what was going on.

"We were doing donuts" Mordecai exclaimed to Rigby "Quick dude, ham boning"

"Ham-Bon-ing!" Rigby repeated three times causing some memories to come back to Benson but he tried to hold them back. After they did their brief humming's, they got out of the cart.

"Not settin' up the chairs next time, not settin' up the chairs next time" they both said while waving their arms around. Benson couldn't take it anymore.

"Get out of my head!" he yelled as the memories were too much for him.

"Woooooaaaaahhhhh" they both yelled the longest. Finally, Benson started to have a series of flashback of his days at the park and how they both really annoyed him, once his memories came back to him; he got out of the cart.

"Where do I sign" said Benson, Mordecai held out the document as Rigby gave him a pen.

Meanwhile, as the battle continues to rage throughout the park, Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. and Garret Bobby Ferguson Senior were both watching on the edge of the highway near the portal and saw that Blake's forces were starting to get tired.

"They're overwhelmed" GBF Jr. said "Soon it will all be over"

"I think you just got the universe record for best revenge ever" GBF Sr. said to his son patting him on the shoulder. Then, they saw something up in the sky heading straight towards the highway, and GBF Jr. took his sunglasses off for a better look. It was Gary's car that was flying to the highway so it could land with Mordecai, Rigby, Margret, Eileen and Benson in the back.

"STOP" Benson yelled as they were landing on the highway, and soon everyone, both on and off the highway stopped fighting and looked up to see what had just transpired. Benson then picked up a megaphone so that they could hear him "This ends now!"

"That's right" Mordecai said while holding the document up "Benson got his memory back and with his signature this document is complete, shut down Exit 9B and the portal"

"Decreed from city hall, yo" Rigby yelled out.

"Historical landmark" Everyone in the back yelled out. All of the resistance members cheered, thinking that their problems had finally been solved. But GBF Jr. and his dad just laughed, as if they had made a stupid decision.

"They think they got everybody Garret Bobby Ferguson Senior" GBF Jr. said to his father. The people in the back of the truck and the resistance members looked confused as they all whispered to each other.

"What are you talking about" said Blake who was back on the highway near the truck.

"You had to get the signatures of ALL the park employee's" GBF Jr. said as he walked to a trash can that was flipped upside down. He kicked it over to reveal Thomas who was kneeling down for cover from the massive battle.

"Thomas!" Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson said together, realizing that they had missed him and that he counted as a park employee.

"Now hand over the document, or the intern gets it" GBF Jr. said to them while pointing a laser gun at Thomas.

"Why did I hire him right before all this happened" Benson said with his hand on his head, not thinking about it before. Mordecai sighed and turned to Benson.

"This isn't his fight" Mordecai said. He started to come out of the truck with the document, but he suddenly lost his balance and fell, dropping the document too. He quickly got back up on his feet "Sorry".

"Quit messing around and bring me the contract" GBF Jr. said losing his patience.

"Alright, alright" Mordecai said picking it back up, walking over to GBF Jr. and handing him the contract. The head with arms and legs took it with a smile on his face.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold" GBF Jr. said before turning to Thomas "Intern, fetch the coffee- Iced!" Thomas got up and went over to the coffee table that was nearby and started to stir the coffee that already had the ice. But as he mixed the drink, he started to see sadness in the rest of the employees.

"The park" Muscle Man said.

"Our home" Skips said sadly.

"All is lost" Pops added shedding a tear. Thomas saw how much the park meant to them.

"Thomas, stop messing around and bring us the coffee already" GBF Jr. yelled to him waiting impatiently, that's when Thomas decided that he had enough taking orders from him, and GBF Jr. turned to his father "Kid's worthless am I right?" Then, Thomas charged straight at GBF Jr. with the coffee mug in his hands and threw the coffee in his face. GBF Jr. angrily roundhouse kicks Thomas in the chest sending him flying off the bridge.

"THOMAS" everyone yelled in shock, and Gary's car flew straight down to get Thomas with Rigby, Eileen and Benson still on it. While Mordecai, Margret, Skips and Blake went over to look to see what happened, GBF Jr. and his dad gathered all of the villains together.

"Alright, we'll just tear this thing up and get this war back on" GBF Jr. said to his dad "Minions, behold!" he held up the contract for all of them to see, but it turned out it wasn't the contract, but a crude drawing of him.

"Uh, is that a drawing of you with a butt for a face" one of the Blonde's pointed out.

"Huh, a fake?" GBF Jr. said realizing that he was tricked.

"Hey losers" Mordecai yelled out before Gary's car floated back up with Thomas hanging on to the truck.

"Should've checked the fine print when we switched the contract in front of your face, know what I'm saying" Rigby said holding out the real contract while Thomas had a pen in his right hand.

"NO!" Both GBF Jr. and GBF senior yelled out realizing that it was too late as Thomas signed the contract. Then, the contract floated up into the air and flew straight into the portal. The freeway begins to crumble and crack as the villains started to be sucked back into the portal and sent back to the afterlife. The park employees and the resistance forces held on for dear life as the portal was sucking in every section of the freeway. Gary's car was dodging some flying debrief while Mordecai was hanging on to a digger with one hand while holding Margret's arm in the other to make sure that she didn't get sucked in and everybody else was using their own unique method of not getting sucked into the portal. Both Fergusson's looked at the portal, and then GBF senior looked at his son.

"Junior" he cried out to him angrily "You just broke the universe record for disappointing your father" he then exploded and was sent into the portal. His son was so distraught by this that he knelt down and screamed to the heavens before he too exploded and was sent into the portal. Every single bit of the highway started to be sucked into the portal forming a bright light. Then, a large explosion shook the park and everything went bright. When everybody opened their eyes, the park was back to the way it was, minus the leaves on the trees and the house was still a wreck. Mordecai, Margret, Rigby, Eileen, and everybody else looked around them and saw the grassy plains and trees were back to the way they were.

"We won" Mordecai said out loud. Everybody started to agree with each other, and then all of them, including the park employees, cheered for their victory. Blake walked over to them and joined in on the celebration.

"Nice job" Blake said to them "especially you Thomas" they all looked to the new employee and patted him on the back for respect.

"Yeah nice job Thomas "Mordecai said to him.

"Yeah, you're gonna make a great addition to the team" Benson said referring to the group of employees. Everyone soon patted him on his head and Thomas started to feel glad for himself.

"Good to have you" said Pops.

"Hah, thanks guys" Thomas said to them "Does… stuff like this happen all the time?" everybody in the group nodded and agreed with what Thomas said.

"Well, it's been good to fight with you guys" Blake said to them.

"Yeah man" said Mordecai.

"Well, my work here is done so I better be going" Blake said to them "Oh and by the way, thanks for your help"

"No problem" said Skips. Everybody waved goodbye to all of the resistance members as they walked out of the park.

"So, I'll see you later then" Margret said to Mordecai.

"Yeah, I'll see you later too" Mordecai said before Margret gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Mordecai waved to Margret as she walked away with Eileen.

"Man, the house is still destroyed" Rigby added.

"Don't worry; we'll have this place cleaned up in no time, right Skips?" Benson said.

"Eh, I've seen worse" Skips said.

"Alright everyone, let's get to it" Benson said. Then he, Skips, and Pops went over to the house while Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost went over to the cart where Mitch took off his shirt and waved in in the air like he normally did.

"Later Grandma" Muscle Man shouted out as he drove away.

"Thomas, we'll catch you later, alright?" Mordecai said to the new employee.

"Uh, yeah" Thomas said with a smile.

"Cool, later Thomas" Rigby said as he walked away with Mordecai to help with the house. As Thomas was thinking about the good things that were about to come from this, his cell phone rang and he answered it, it was his mom.

"Hey mom" Thomas said on the phone "No, no I'm not gonna quit anymore. Yeah, yeah. I think this internship is gonna be really cool".

**The End**

**Yay, so that's the end of the story, I hope everybody enjoyed it. Just so you know, I'm gonna be taking a break throughout December but I'll get back to writing a new story by the beginning of next year. I'm glad of myself, and I will continue to feel proud about my work. See you next year.**


End file.
